


The Moon and its Sun

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, I ship my babies so hard, Poetic musing, Slice of Life, Songfic, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Hellsing would be nothing without its sun...Based on the song, "The Moon and its Sun" by Marv Ellis





	The Moon and its Sun

**The Moon and its Sun**

 

Even though Integra Hellsing may be the matriarch and iron fist controlling the Hellsing Organization, she was not its sun. She was anything but sunny, truly. She was a rock, a strategist, a leader, a knight; but never Hellsing’s sun. Never anything resembling hope, never anything resembling growth, never anything resembling something greater than the dirty business of keeping England safe.

She was, however, its moon; the matriarch who watched as Hellsing conducted its business in the shroud of the night sky. She never had imagined she needed a sun - frankly, she did just fine with her twin stars, Alucard and Walter. And although they did not enter the world together, they managed to be twins and leave the world at almost the same time, within a few weeks of each other, practically seconds in Integra’s very long, very tiring life.

Now, what was a moon without her stars?

Perfectly fine, apparently.

If anyone expected anything less than perfection from Integra Hellsing after deep personal and national tragedies, they did not know their moon well. Even if the sun overtakes it, even if the celestial stars seem to weep and drag in comet showers, even if it wanes with temporary frailty, it is never gone. She was never gone.

She couldn’t say the same for the other knights. And it hurt, to think that the old men who had become her beloved, irritating, jackass uncles, wouldn’t be there. Integra took a deep breath in and hissed it out through her teeth, clenching and unclenching her hands in tune with her breathing, trying to pull back her thoughts to the back of the mind, where they belonged.

“Master…” Beside her, Hellsing’s true sun grasped Integra’s shoulder, watching the taller woman with unabashedly concerned scarlet eyes. “You will do wonderfully.”

Integra opened her eyes and cast her tired, azure gaze at the smaller, cherubic, yet just-as-deadly vampire. “I know I will, you silly beast.” Integra softly said, with more humor than she felt at the moment.

Seras tried to smile brightly, but her smile dimmed slightly when Integra didn’t move to imitate her. Integra, however, was too occupied watching Seras’ features, watching Hellsing’s sun, wondering just how she could reflect the light that was bestowed upon her so sweetly. Integra didn’t deserve her.  She knew that. Somehow, Alucard knew that Integra was not a sun, and knew there would be a time when even the nocturnal organization of Hellsing would need one. And he had given her a sun, in the form of beautiful, beautiful Seras.

Integra, who suddenly felt older than her years, wondered if Seras would have chosen to be here if she knew what awaited her. If she knew that she would lose an arm, a mentor, a father figure; only to gain a responsibility to seep that it weighed on the shoulders as the world weighed on Atlas’. Integra stepped just a bit closer to Seras, unable to control her desires to be nearer to Hellsing’s sun, to her sun, to her last light left.

Seras must have seen something in her eyes, for she tilted her head up and laid the most chaste of kisses upon Integra’s frozen lips, allowing a deep, viscous warmth to flood into Integra, to make her feel more than any cigar or opium ever could. “I believe in you Master. You’ll do wonderfully.” She smiled once more, and for once, Integra returned it with her own, very small, very hesitant, quirk of the lips. “See? Look at that smile.” Seras teased.

“It’s hardly a smile, Seras.” Integra savored her pet vampire’s name on her lips, the name she so rarely said in fear of becoming addicted to it, in fear of loving it as deeply and as desperately as she loved all those other names, only for those names to be ripped away from her life by the cruel scythe of death. Integra could never escape them. Integra could never be unsullied, and she allowed herself to believe Seras was free of such sully, even if she knew the vampire had more blood than Integra herself had. “I must go.”

Seras stepped aside, nodding softly. “Good luck. I know you will replace Sir Penwood wonderfully as the new head of the round table.”

Integra chuckled and shook her head. “Why he would think that I could ever be England’s sun?”

“Because you were his sun.” Seras astutely said.

Integra sighed. “Perhaps. Though… all this time, I wonder if he simply saw the light I reflected from your smile.” Seras blushed softly, and Integra’s smile widened.

“Shh. You’ll run late if you don’t leave for Buckingham Palace soon.” Seras said.

Integra nodded. “And that has nothing to do with that blush you’re sporting, vampire?” Integra cooed. Seras’ blush grew more prominent. Integra shook her head softly and grabbed her overcoat from Seras’ outstretched hands. “Thank you.” She murmured. Seras nodded and waved Integra away as she left, left to discuss a future amongst the rubble left behind.

Perhaps Integra Hellsing was not England’s sun. Perhaps she couldn’t even be Hellsing’s sun. But she would be the best damn moon England has ever seen.


End file.
